He drives me Crazy
by Coin of Light and Darkness
Summary: One starry night Bianca thinks about her best friend Wilshire and how he drives her crazy. She asks questions and Wilshire answers them. Slight OOC for both of them. Wilshire/Bianca. Song fic. One Shot. Fluff.


**He drives me Crazy**

Bianca thinks about the boy who would do anything for her, to make her happy, her best friend, Wilshire Brentwood. She thinks about his faults but also his good points and how he often drove her crazy. Wilshire/Bianca Song fic

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Bianca Dupree, the ebony haired, troublemaking vixen of Beverly Hills had her chin resting on her hand and was staring out at the brightly twinkling stars of the clear night sky. She was thinking hard about many things but one thing or rather, one person always came to the front of her mind and it wasn't Troy Jeffries. No, she was thinking about her best friend since childhood, the person who had always been there for her no matter what she did or said to him. Wilshire Brentwood.

"He tries so hard for me, to impress me, why?" she wondered out loud. "He should know that he's already impressed me with his loyalty and friendship despite me acting like a real witch to him most of the time." She treated him badly she knew it but she just…she wanted…she didn't know why she actually treated him like she did or what she truly wanted, all she knew was he was the only person that she could truly count on.

She could also count on him to say no if she got an idea that was and went out of hand. She overruled him anyway but he had surprised her a few times by showing some backbone and actually helping the others teach her a lesson. It was for her own good, he said each time that had happened. Wilshire doing things his own way was rare but she liked it, kind of.

He was a goof and a screw up but he kept trying. He was curious about everything, sometimes going off by himself, doing things by himself. He was getting better, screwing up less but she felt that he wouldn't be Wilshire if he didn't screw up.

Bianca thought of how many things he did for her, she appreciated it but sometimes he went too far and he drove her crazy. That thought made her start thinking of a song she knew and started to sing,

_"He wanders off, he's just lost without me,_  
_Doesn't matter what I say_  
_I try to give advice,_  
_I tell him twice,_  
_He won't listen - gotta do it his own way._

_He drives me crazy,_  
_All of the time_  
_He drives me crazy;_  
_He drives me out of my mind._  
_So why do I worry 'bout him? Why do I care?_  
_I don't know why I let it faze me,_  
_But he drives me crazy_

_He's here and there, everywhere, just looking,_  
_Always finding something new._  
_I know he's kinda strange,_  
_He'll never change,_  
_Oh, tell me, what's a girl supposed to do?_

_He drives me crazy,_  
_All of the time_  
_He drives me crazy;_  
_He drives me out of my mind.  
_  
_So why do I worry 'bout him? Why do I care?_  
_I don't know why I let it faze me,_  
_But he drives me crazy_

_Just go off in your own direction,_  
_And see if anybody cares_  
_Just don't come running back to me, Wilshire Brentwood!_  
_He'll be wishing he had listened then!_  
_'Cause I told him time and time again..._

_He drives me crazy,_  
_All of the time_  
_He drives me crazy;_  
_He drives me out of my mind._  
_So why do I worry 'bout him? Why do I care?_  
_I don't know why I let it faze me..._

_He drives me crazy_  
_All of the time_  
_He drives me crazy_  
_He drives me out of my mind,"_

Bianca finished off the last note and smiled to herself, yes, he did drive her crazy but she wouldn't trade him for the world and vice versa. He knew all her secrets and she knew all of his. He was the only person who knew that she could sing and the only person who knew that she was shy about her singing. He never encouraged her to try and do anything about it, when she'd asked why he'd said, "I want to the only one who gets to hear you sing. None of the others deserve it. I sound selfish yes but I don't care. I'm glad that I'm the only one who gets to hear you sing."

She'd actually blushed and replied, "You're the only one who ever will hear me sing Wilshire, I promise." They'd sealed that promise with their special handshake that they'd made up as children. It could never be broken.

She remembered how Wilshire had once been accused of stealing a cassette player when he was nine. She'd defended him, the only one who would.

Flashback

"_He's so mean, it'd be just like him," said Bonnie when she and Clover had been called up as witnesses._

"_I object, that's speculation or…something," she'd said and looked at Wilshire who had his arms crossed defiantly. "He's really, really not like that at all. You just don't know him like I do."_

"_You don't know the boy like I do_

_You don't know how he can be_

_Warm and sharing_

_Kind and caring_

_The best of company_

_You don't know the boy like I do_

_I have seen his other side_

_Sweet and gentle_

_Sentimental_

_The things that most boys hide," she said._

"_Stubborn and brash," said Clover._

"_Yes that's true," she admitted._

"_Impossibly rash," said Bonnie._

"_He's that too," she didn't like saying that._

"_Selfish at times," called Melody._

"_What else is new?" she asked. "But breaking the law. He couldn't do."_

"_If you knew the boy like I do_

_You'd know why I take his part_

_He acts rough and tough_

_But that's all a bluff_

_I know what's in his heart_

_I know what's in … his heart."_

End Flashback

He'd been a different boy then. More assertive and prone to getting into trouble on his own. He'd been just like the song described, the good and the bad. She'd been very different too, shyer and a little bit like Larke, more of a sweetheart than who she was today. They'd changed a lot since coming to Beverly Hills. What had made them change and was it for the better or was it for the worse?

"Why do I keep on thinking about him?" Bianca asked out loud. "I mean, he's honest, sweet, he'd never do anything to hurt me. He's loyal, he's brave, he's gentle and kind, he never gives up and he's loving, very loving. He loves me and I…do I… do I love Wilshire? My best friend? Is that why I think about him constantly? Why, despite everything I try to gain Troy's attention, I never want to go through with it in the end, why it feels like betrayal to Wilshire? Do I love him?" Bianca asked herself.

"I can help you answer that," said a very familiar voice. Bianca turned to see Wilshire standing in her doorway and blushed, oh no, she'd forgotten that he was staying over because his parents were out of town. He walked closer to her and she saw something in his eyes that she didn't see often these days. Confidence and something else. It was love, she realized and Wilshire gently tilted her head up to meet his. She trembled but didn't resist. She wanted this, she realized. Their lips finally met in a sweet kiss and it made Bianca feel like she was floating. It was firm but gentle and she could almost feel the love pouring off of them in waves.

Wilshire wrapped his arms around her, the girl who had captured his heart since the day they'd met at Pre-K at the age of three. She was responding to his kiss, he'd waited for this for so long. He pulled her closer, he wasn't going to let her go, no more Wilshire the fool, time to bring the real Wilshire back, the one that was pushed aside when they'd come to Beverly Hills and had met the gang for the first time. The Wilshire that he'd buried deep inside when he'd seen Bianca look at Troy Jeffries with stars in her eyes. He'd put his own happiness aside for her, everything he'd done, it was to make her happy. Now things would be different. Now the things he did, they would make them both happy.

The kiss finally ended leaving them gasping for breath.

"I love you Bianca," said Wilshire, oh please let her reciprocate his feelings.

"Wilshire…I…I love you too," and he smiled. She smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"I forgive you. I'm sorry too," he said.

"It's ok. We're together now and…" she trailed off and looked at him.

"That's all that matters," finished Wilshire. They smiled at each other and then kissed again. All was finally right in their worlds and they'd never be alone and unloved again. Sometimes, it's your best friend who is your true love.

Xxxxx

I know that Wilshire and Bianca aren't in character for some parts but I think that they could have been like this in their childhood. Wilshire does have his strong moments and Bianca does have a sweet side and they are attracted to each other, Bianca just doesn't show it that often but there are big hints in Bianca's Dream and Troy Triathlon, in both she kisses Wilshire of her own free will.

Please review


End file.
